Christian Coalition of Countries charter
This Charter is no longer in use. For current Charter, click on this link. Preamble "Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!" — Luke 11:28 "Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:" — Matthew 28:19 "And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation." — Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I Admission I. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. II. Any nation that meets the following criteria may become a member of the CCC. 1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. 2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. 3. The nation has joined the red trade team. (Overruled by Admendment III, left in for reference) Article II Code of Conduct I. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor; the alliance is for mutual defense. II. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC. III. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. IV. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III Structure I. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the representative body. 1. The Chancellor will be elected for a one month term. A. The Chancellor will be elected on the first of the month, with elections lasting no less than 24 hrs and no longer than 48 hrs. B. Nominations for Chancellor must be made during the last week of the month, with all nominations being voted upon by the members of the representative body.(Overruled by Amendment I, left in for reference.) 2. The duties and powers of the Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC. B. The Chancellor is to preside over the representative body when it is in session. C. The Chancellor does have the right to propose bills or amendments to the representative body. D. The Chancellor has the power of veto over any legislation passed by the representative body, except for legislation regarding amendments to the Charter. The representative body can overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. E. The Chancellor shall appoint the Vice-Chancellor and shall have the power to create any new cabinet office and appoint any new cabinet officials deemed necessary. F. The Chancellor does not have the power to vote in legislative matters, only the power to approve or veto the proposed bills. G. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. II. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor. 1. The term of the Vice-Chancellor will last for one month. 2. The duties and powers of the Vice-Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Vice-Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. B. The Vice-Chancellor does have the power to vote on legislative bills. C. The Vice-Chancellor does not have the power to vote if a member nation declares a vote of No Confidence of the current serving Chancellor. D. If the currently serving Chancellor is removed through a vote of “No Confidence” by the representative body then the Vice-Chancellor shall assume the role of Chancellor until the next monthly election. III. The representative body shall been known by the title of the “Church Body”. 1. The Church Body shall consist of all member nations, and every nation shall have the right to vote on legislative bills, with the exception of the nation of the currently serving Chancellor. 2. Any member nation has the right to propose bills and amendments to the Church Body, including the Chancellor. 3. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence of the current Chancellor, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current Chancellor. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the current Chancellor requires a super majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV Laws I. Listed below are the laws of the CCC. 1. Bills must have a majority vote (50% +1) to go before the Chancellor. 2. In the case of a tie the proposed bill will be considered “dead” and can not be proposed again until the next time the Church Body is in session. 3. The Church Body shall meet once every two weeks to discuss the business of the CCC. (Overruled by Law 5, left in for reference) A. And to propose and vote on bills and amendments to the Charter, and elect the Chancellor if it is the 1st of the month. 4. The CCC can not arbitrarily declare war as an aggressor. 5. The Church Body shall meet in session once a month. The session will last from the 1st Monday of the month to the 2nd Monday of the Month. (Added July 19, 2006) 6. Any treaties between the CCC and any other alliance or nation shall be negotiated by the Chancellor, Vice- Chancellor, and any other government official. But, any treaty that would tie the CCC to another alliance militarily must be taken before the Church Body while it is in session to be voted upon by the legislature. A military treaty would require a majority vote (50% + 1) in the Church Body to pass. Any treaty passed by the Chancellor and the current government can be nullified by a super majority vote (2/3) of the Church Body. (Added July 19, 2006) Article V Amendments I. Listed bellow is all of the Amendments added to the Charter after its date of ratification. Amendment I The Chancellor once elected shall serve indefinitely until he/she resigns or a vote of no confidence is passed by the Church Body. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Amendment II If any member nation miss a total of three consecutive Church Body Session it shall result in expulsion from CCC. After every missed Session the member nation in question shall receive a warning. If a member nation can not attend a Session they need to notify a fellow member of the alliance. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Amendment III The CCC shall no longer limit its membership to nation within the red trade sphere. The CCC shall hence for be open to member nations from any color trading sphere. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Amendment IV This Amendment hereby established an Article VII in this Charter. Actions voted upon and passed by the Church Body shall be stored in said Article. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Article VI War and Nuclear Weapons I. The CCC supports the development and research of nuclear technology to better increase a nation’s development. But, the CCC also recognizes the right of a nation to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. The CCC therefore will use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities or other such situations where the survival of the alliance or its member nations are deemed to be in jeopardy. II. The CCC can not aggressively declare war on another alliance or nation. A declaration of war can only be declared as a defensive measure, requiring a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. A. However the CCC can declare a military operation to send its troops in an offensive attack on rouge or terrorist states, which requires a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. B. i. The CCC also reserves the right to declare war on nations who have shown a proven track record of actively and aggressively persecuting and attacking Christian nations for no other reason than for their Christian Faith. The CCC reserves the right to aid and defend other Christian Nations from unreasonable attacks and persecution. ii. The CCC reserves the right to declare war on nations who are engaged in programs of religious persecution, genocide, and other crimes against humanity where freedom of religion is threatened. While this extends primarily to Christian Nations, the CCC also reserves the right to aid and defend nations of other religious affiliations who also find themselves under threat of unreasonable and unprovoked religious persecution. iii. Such a war of Religious Defense must have a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. C. CCC nations may attack in support of allied nations as an aggressor only if military assistance is requested by an alliance the CCC has a pertinent treaty with, and (in the case of treaties of optional defense or assistance) if the CCC body votes to assist. Article VII Actions voted upon by the Church Body List of Actions Ratification These leaders and their nations signed bellow hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. # Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. # Beef, Irk. # Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland # Draco Helsing, Ava # Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 4-20-06. Ratified on 4-27-06) Category: Alliance charters Category: Christian Coalition of Countries